


Wax Play

by wantonwasting



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantonwasting/pseuds/wantonwasting
Summary: Wax play pwp.





	Wax Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #32, from this list: https://ririmania1335.deviantart.com/art/250-Erotic-Prompts-393354157

Drip.

Drip dripdrip driiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

Noiz watched for the grimace and the flicker of Koujaku’s eyelids. He listened for the sharp intake of breath beyond Koujaku’s harsh panting and revelled in it. Koujaku was beautiful like this; the sweat beading on his brow, that twisted half-smile curling his lips as he kept his gaze fixed on Noiz’s, his brilliant dark eyes hiding nothing. Koujaku’s long fingers dug into Noiz’s hips. Each of Noiz’s hands grasped a lit candle – one black, one red, and slowly he would tip one or the other and spill the wax down Koujaku’s chest. The colours would splatter and layer, eclipsing Koujaku’s already marred skin.

But as alluring as the candle wax was, it was more than the pretty stains that Noiz found so attractive; it was that sharp breath, that soft grunt and the way Koujaku would press his teeth in his bottom lip to try to stifle some of those sounds.

Noiz was pretty sure he had never been harder in his entire life. He sat nestled in Koujaku’s lap, the measured rocking of his hips not nearly enough to get either of them off, but that was why they had the candles.

Drip dripdrip. Drip.

Driiiiip. Driiiiip.

No words passed between them. As Noiz poured the wax and ground his hips down, Koujaku’s head fell back against his pillows and a breathless moan escaped his lips. His fingers bit harder into Noiz’s hips. Noiz did not notice when the candlewax leaked over his fingers, burning them. His eyes were consumed by Koujaku and the decadent play of pleasure and pain that crossed his features, so open that he could almost feel it himself.

Koujaku abruptly sat up, and the shift in position caused his cock to thrust deeper into Noiz’s body. Noiz’s eyes fell half-closed, and thus he missed seeing the moment when Koujaku’s lip captured his for fierce kiss. But he felt it, the way Koujaku sucked first on his lips and then his tongue. With the candles in his hands he could neither push Koujaku back down nor take hold of his head and take control of the kiss so he allowed his eyes to close completely and his ears to focus on the soft wet sounds that emanated from the places where their bodies joined.

Koujaku pulled away just slightly, his hot panting breaths ghosting into Noiz’s open mouth. Noiz opened his eyes.

“Harder. Kiss me harder.” Noiz murmured and Koujaku did not hesitate to comply. Noiz poured the candlewax down Koujaku’s back and inhaled the moans that spilt from his lips in response. Koujaku’s fingers gouged into his back with each splatter of the hot wax until both their backs were dripping red.

Noiz knew it would not be much longer for him when Koujaku grasped his erect cock. Precum was already leaking from the tip, and the added stimulation made the motion of his hips erratic. The soft clicking of his tongue ring against Koujaku’s teeth was obscured by low moans and heavy breaths; Noiz could no longer tell which were his. The candlewax poured down over the flowers Koujaku’s back and each splash caused Koujaku to buck up into him, deeper each time. The pressure was building up. When Noiz came a few moments later, it was with a soft groan delivered by his teeth to Koujaku’s neck and that sent Koujaku into his own climax.

Noiz blew out the candles and dropped them over the side of the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Koujaku, his head on Koujaku’s shoulder and listened as the older man’s rough breathing slowly returned to normal. Noiz closed his eyes. He inhaled the clean sweat and hair products that made up Koujaku’s distinct smell.

It was good like this.

It was so good he could almost feel it.


End file.
